Virus Merge
by TranscodeNightCat
Summary: It's now the time for man-made wave changes including one with viruses. Under the supervision of an easy going scientist, a group of kids are now a wave battling team, a family, and now they have a mission, Megaman. It can be hard though if you don't want to be a family or a team.
1. PrologueChapter 1

_It was a stroke of pure luck, possibly fate that they met. Two people started work on the same project, but at different ends. They both succeeded on their parts, and it was only natural for the pieces of the puzzle to come together…_

A boy a little older than twelve sat by his computer typing in a private chatroom. _The VacuumProg is working. I've already collected three viruses._

The man on the other end of the screen read the message and typed his response. The boy's yellow eyes flicked back and forth reading the message. _Excellent. For one so young in years you show great potential. I feel that it's time that the talking here comes to a stop and begins in the real world. I'll send an address and time. If you show up, our work will continue. If not, I'll understand. Thank you for your time Aaron._

Another message containing the address appeared on the screen before the man left the chatroom. Aaron copied it down knowing that he had to meet this person. He left the chatroom, stood up, and prepared for the days ahead.

…

It was Friday night, almost Saturday. Spica Mall was full of teenagers having a fun night out in the stores that were still open. Aaron looked like a lost puppy amongst them. His height of five feet and two inches was one thing that made him stand out more than others. Nonetheless, he continued through the mall until he reached the food court.

Sitting at one of the tables was an older man with peppered gray hair. Sitting across from him was a man in his early twenties. His hair was purple and spiked; it seemed to work with his tanned skin and muscular body. The older man looked over at Aaron and motioned for him to come over. "Aaron I'm assuming?" He asked extending his hand.

"Yeah." Aaron responded shaking his hand.

"Please, take a seat. Oh, and this is my intern, Byron."

Aaron sat down while Byron turned to him. "Professor Cain has been raving about you. He's really impressed with your work."

"Yes, very." He chimed in. "Now, Aaron, there is more to talk about here than research."

"Like?" Aaron asked.

"Your future." Byron walked off towards one of the food counters. "You have a lot of potential, and I like that. I like it so much that I want you to come live with Byron and I. We have a very large house just outside of the city."

"What about school, family, and friends?"

Cain chuckled a little bit. "That's very funny. For school, we have digital tutors. You'll learn so much more so much faster. Plus, there is the fact that you will be learning working with me. As for friends, look at us. You talk to me every day after school and never leave. Something tells me that you don't have many close friends."

"You're right." Aaron put his head down feeling bad.

"No, stop that. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm your friend." He paused waiting for Aaron to put his head back up. "And for your family, look at the time and where we are. Does it really seem that they care about you? You're out here this late with a complete stranger."

Aaron smiled a little bit seeing the situation. "You're right. They work all the time and pay little attention to me."

"So what do you say? Will you come with me as an intern? Byron and I can be your new family." He looked at Aaron eager for a response.

"Yes." Aaron smiled shaking his hand until he was pulled into a hug by Byron who had overheard the conversation.

"Welcome to the family." Byron said excitedly.

"Yes, now, how about some ice cream to celebrate?" Aaron nodded his head happy for what now lied ahead.

…

Saying goodbye and leaving everything he knew behind was much easier than he thought. Everything Aaron cared for the most fit into a backpack. Like the professor assumed, there were no long lasting friendships to break. For his parents, he left a note by his desk. _You had your chance to spend time with me and did not. Now I've found someone who will._ He signed the bottom of the note before grabbing his bag and heading out the door.

…

Aaron finished putting everything away in his new room and walked down the stairs to the basement which served as Professor Cain's lab. "Oh, Aaron, come here." Professor Cain had a Hunter VG lying on the table connected to a computer. "I've managed to transfer the viruses to Hunter adapters."

"What for?" Aaron asked.

"That's right. I haven't filled you in on everything. I want you to merge with the virus. If we can do this using the Wave Armor I've designed, we can start with phase two."

"Wait, you want me to merge with a virus?"

"Yes, haven't you always wanted to see the wave road? Fight viruses? Travel across the world in the blink of an eye, just like Megaman?"

"I've thought about it." He admitted.

"Well that's my plan. I want to create a team of wave battlers, man-made EM wave changes stronger than Megaman could ever be. The Wave Armor already works. Byron has tested it extensively. Now, I want to see how far we can push it."

"I'll try it."

"Excellent. Just one more note. The Hunter thinks that this is an infection, so it won't register us with the Satella Police. I suppose that is a plus. We don't need them interfering. I've preloaded a Mettena into the adapter. Usually Byron would say something like EM merge when he changed, but for you, try Virus merge."

Aaron picked up the Hunter and held it up. "Virus merge, Mettena!" Cain put on a pair of goggles and looked at Aaron who was now covered in yellow armor with accents of green. In his hands were two pickaxes while his head had a rounded helmet with a green visor.

"How do you feel?" Cain asked picking up a clipboard.

"Incredible." Aaron swung one of the pickaxes and watched as a wave traveled across the floor. Cain watched one of the computers short out.

"Okay, end your waveform now." He said not wanting to watch Aaron destroy the lab. He watched Aaron change back. "Now, you can do that with various viruses. You just need to collect them."

"I can do that." Aaron took out the Hunter adapter and grabbed the other ones before heading to his room.

"Byron, go take these to his room, and be sure to keep an eye on him." Cain handed Byron a case of blank Hunter adapters watching him head off to Aaron's room. "Now to continue the search for more interns." He chuckled turning to his computer which was combing through mounds of profiles of people and places across the world.

Byron knocked on the door hearing an "Enter" from Aaron who was busy soldering several connections to some sort of device. His eyes were concealed with a pair of goggles.

"Whatcha working on?" Byron asked kneeling next to Aaron.

"Something." Aaron said turning off the iron and removing the goggles on his face. "What do you need?" He asked pushing away his project which looked like nothing more than a mess of wires and computer chips.

"Cain told me to give these to you." He handed Aaron the case of blank Hunter adapters. Aaron sat them on his desk. "So, how are you doing?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"I'm fine." Aaron said turning away only for Byron to stop him.

"You know, we're kind of like family now, brothers to be more specific. Maybe we can go hang out sometime."

"Maybe." Aaron responded coldly. Byron let out a small sigh getting the message. He walked towards the door stealing one more glance at Aaron before walking out the door. "Time to put these adapters to use." He thought to himself grabbing his Hunter. "Virus merge, HotRoader!" A red field of energy surrounded Aaron covering him before it vanished. He now stood covered from head to toe in a red and black trimmed armor. On his head was a biker's helmet with a dark blue visor. Exhaust tips were coming out of his back. On his feet were boots that appeared to have wheels on them. He examined his new form briefly before jumping up high to the wave road. He felt the wheels in his boots lower to the ground as he began picking up speed while he moved.

Viruses were abundant on the wave road. Aaron pulled out two sword battle cards and watched as his hands now had swords in them. He increased his speed and extended his arms slashing the viruses as he sped by. He then turned around and returned to attack the ones that remained. The swords vanished as he paused to face one of the viruses in front of him. "VacuumProg!" a large vacuum appeared on his back while a tube appeared in his hand. He saw one of the blank Hunter adapters appear in the back. He pushed the button on the tube and watched as air began to be pulled into the vacuum. The virus tried to flee, but the intensity of the vacuum was increased. It soon gave in as it was sucked into the vacuum. The pack disappeared while the Hunter adapter hovered in the air. Aaron grabbed it and watched it vanish. "One more to the collection." He smiled speeding off once more on the wave road.

…

Aaron was getting progressively better with his waveform. His preferences for viruses to merge with were becoming apparent. At the same time, his collection of viruses was growing larger. His fitness was also becoming more important as he found himself in the gym in the house for hours a day training to fight harder, run faster, and be more agile and flexible.

He was drenched in sweat when Byron blocked him from hitting the punching bag by catching his fist in his hand. "Ease up, you're going to strain yourself and get hurt."

Aaron tried to pull his hand back, but Byron would not let him. "Let go." He had a scowl on his face while his other fist clenched.

Byron saw the look in his eyes. "You don't want to fight me."

"Why not?" Aaron threw a punch that Byron caught immediately.

"That's why." He flipped Aaron over with both of his fists in his grasp. "You need to chill out. Let's go to the mall. Go shower and get dressed in something that you can wear outside." He said looking at Aaron's sweat drenched athletic shirt and shorts.

A little while later, Aaron found himself sitting next to Byron on a wave liner headed to Spica Mall. "So do you want to hit the arcade first?" Byron asked nudging Aaron who was busy looking down at his Hunter.

"I don't really care." Aaron responded closing the program on his Hunter. "I'm only here to get you off my back."

Byron chuckled tussling his hair; Aaron looked at him with a scowl. "Believe it or not, we're on the same team. And to Cain, we're a family, and now you're my little brother, so expect me to be on your back."

"Whatever." Aaron mumbled as the wave liner continued towards its destination.

…

Aaron sat on a bench next to Byron; Aaron took a sip from his soda while Byron looked around. "So why haven't I seen you wave change?" Aaron asked looking at Byron.

"It hurts my body to."

"How? Noise?"

"No, Cain made the armor noise resistant. And you merge with viruses so you have a natural resistance to it. Cain made my armor too strong. It gives me so much power that it hurts to use it. We found that out after my first trip to the hospital."

"Oh." Aaron looked away back at his cup.

"How about we go to the battle card shop. I heard that this one is top of the line." Byron changed the subject standing up. He began leading the way to the store. When they got there, Aaron read the Real Wave sign _Desmond's Premium Battle Cards._ "Let's look around." The tiled floors reflected the light from the transparent, blue display cases creating a modern atmosphere that the two entered.

The cards for sale were as the sign described them, premium. Celebrity designed battle cards were not an uncommon thing, and the store carried all of them as well as several other battle cards not seen in a typical store. Aaron looked into one of the cases and saw a Yo-Yo battle card. A man wearing a black button down shirt and khaki pants walked over noticing his interest. "Oh, great taste. It's twenty-thousand Zennies if you want it."

"I don't have that much." Aaron sighed looking at his balance.

"I do." Byron said walking over having overheard the conversation.

"Byron, you don't have to…"

"I want to." Byron cut Aaron off and smiled at him. "We're family."

"Whether I like it or not." Aaron smiled a little bit while Byron paid for the card and handed it to him.

Soon the two were on the wave liner heading home for the day. "Thanks." Aaron told Byron.

"No problem. It's my job to take care of my little brother."

"I hate when you say that."

"Well get over it because Cain likes it that way, and he's recruiting more people, so it won't just be me calling you little brother."

"Great." Aaron mumbled looking up at the ceiling of the train.

"It is great." He let out a sigh looking up at the ceiling of the train with a smile on his face.

 _Weeks later…_

Aaron was walking through the lines of a stadium with Cain leading him. "Any reason we're watching a high school girls' gymnastics competition?"

"I have a lead on a profile." He said pulling out his Hunter and pulling up an image of a girl with long black hair and blue eyes. "Her name is Juliette, age sixteen, and incredibly athletic and intelligent."

"So why did you need me?"

"Because it looks weird for someone like me to just wander in here, alone. Having you around makes it a little less suspicious."

"Got it." Aaron said looking at his Hunter while they made their way to their seats.

"So, how's the training been going?"

"Fairly well." Aaron said closing his hunter as the lights in the audience dimmed a little.

"Just so you know, I won't let anyone but you have the virus armor. You made it possible, and I won't let anyone take that away from you."

"Thank you." Aaron smiled a little bit as an announcer came on and the competition began.

Cain watched eagerly while Aaron began to grow bored as he turned back to his Hunter. Cain nudged his shoulder a few minutes later. "Put that away. Juliette is on." Aaron did as instructed as he changed his focus to the stage. He watched the girl from the image dressed in a black and red trimmed gymnastics uniform enter. He heard someone say go as he watched her run on to the mats jumping around as she somersaulted into the air. Aaron watched her grab on to a bar and revolve around it before jumping on to another slightly higher. This continued until she jumped once more and spun through the air before landing on the mat. Cain stood up clapping before returning his attention to Aaron. "Go follow her and when you find her let her know that I want to have a word with her, and try to be inconspicuous, please."

Aaron stood up and walked outside towards the concession area. He slipped an adapter from his pocket into his Hunter. "Virus merge, Stealth." His armor was now dark blue lined with a cybernetic pattern. On his arms appeared to be small guns. On his head was a helmet that matched his armor; his eyes were covered by a dark tinted visor while his mouth was left exposed. He turned invisible as he began to make his way through the stadium. He walked backstage and watched Juliette talk with someone before grabbing a water bottle and heading down a hall. He started to follow after her while continuing to remain unseen. He watched her walk into a dressing room and lock the door. "She has her own dressing room. Must be really good." He phased through the door into the room. Hearing water running from another end of the room he became visible again and took a seat on the couch in the room deciding to wait.

As soon as the water stopped, Aaron made his way to the closet and shut himself inside peering through one of the holes in it. He turned away when he saw the girl walk out wrapped in a towel. He turned back when she was dressed, but looked down nervously when he saw the duffel bag by his feet. She started to walk over. He turned invisible again hoping that she would not touch him. The closet door opened while he forced himself to become a wave. She grabbed the bag and closed the door. Aaron let out a small sigh of relief before a short scream of pain; his body was being strained by staying in his waveform too long. "Who's there?" Juliette looked around nervously.

The closet door opened and Aaron walked out fully clad in his wave armor before collapsing to the floor and ending it. He forced himself up off the ground and looked at her. "My boss wants to have a word with you." He walked over to the couch and took a seat.

"What happened to you? A second ago you were wearing some weird armor and now you're just a kid."

"I put too much strain on my body and had to end my waveform."

"Waveform?" Juliette asked looking at him suspiciously while also reaching for her Hunter ready to dial security.

"You know, EM wave change…Megaman. Put that thing down. If I was going to hurt you you'd be hurt by now."

"Something tells me you can't hurt much at the moment, so what are you supposed to be?" She lowered her Hunter.

"Tired. Do you want to meet my boss or not? He really wants to meet you and bring you with us to join our team or something."

"Sure, I can meet him. Are you going to be okay though?" She looked at him and watched him shake a little as he got off the ground.

"I'm fine." Aaron started walking out of the room with Juliette following behind him.

They made their way to the concession area where Cain was waiting. "Aaron, what happened?"

"Strained my body." He responded.

"Go get yourself something to eat and head home. I'll let Byron know." He transferred some Zennies to Aaron before watching him walk off. "Juliette, I'm so sorry about him. Please, sit." Juliette sat down at the table still reaching for her Hunter. "You don't need to be dialing security." He removed his Hunter from his wrist and sat it on the table. "My other weapon just left. Now, what did he tell you?"

Juliette looked at him reluctantly before also setting her Hunter on the table. "He said that you want me to be part of your team, EM wave change."

Cain put his hand to his forehead. "He never does go that much in depth, about his projects, about what someone else tells him, his personal life…" Cain paused. "Sorry, I'm getting off topic. He gave you part of it, but not all of it. I'm also asking you to join a family."

"What kind of dysfunctional family?" Juliette asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not dysfunctional. More of a group of people who all need each other, but haven't realized it yet."

"What does that mean about me?"

"Oh, don't play dumb." Cain grabbed his Hunter off the table and pulled up several news articles and videos. "You always say you want to do more with your skill. Here's your chance." He flipped through several more pages. "Only this time you won't have to deal with abusive coaches and parents who are riding you for money and fame."

"So what's your endgame?"

"Achievements. Why have the same motivation as everyone else when I can create motivation for everyone to be better? So, do you accept?"

Juliette looked at her Hunter and picked it up. She pulled up an image of her and a girl; the girl's short aqua hair went down to her neck and matched her eyes. "This is my friend, Alexis. She's fourteen. She taught me everything I know to succeed in school, but she knows more. She comes with me."

"Deal." Cain did not hesitate extending his hand to Juliette who shook it. "Excellent. I look forward to you and your friend joining our little family."

"I do too." Juliette grabbed her bag and walked off.

"Two birds, one stone."

 _Meanwhile…_

Byron laid a cool cloth on Aaron's forehead while he laid on the couch. "Looks like you overdid it."

"It's hard to maintain that form, especially when I'm invisible." Aaron tried to stand up only to be pushed back down by Byron.

"Trust me, I know how it feels." Byron slid a cooling pad under Aaron's back.

"Wow, that feels great."

"I prefer heat, but whatever makes you feel better."

Just then, Cain burst into the room. "Great news, gentlemen, not one, but two new recruits shall be joining us in a few days.

"Awesome!" Byron looked over excitedly, but quickly returned his attention to Aaron.

"Crap." He muttered.

"Now, what is your problem with new recruits? In case you've forgotten that's my goal here for this team." Cain crossed his arms and looked at Aaron.

Aaron stood up and tossed the cloth on his forehead aside. "Thank you, Byron. And thank you, Cain for everything that you have given me, but more people here is not my goal." Aaron stormed out of the room and to his room where he slammed the door shut and locked it.

"He'll come around." Byron put a hand on Cain's shoulder. They both heard something shatter. "Eventually."

"I hope that you're right Byron. I'm going to go make myself a drink. Would you like to join me?"

"I can't pass up a drink made by the professor." Byron smiled a little bit following him out of the room.

 _A few days later…_

Aaron had not bothered coming out of his room, but the door was unlocked now. That was proven as the door opened. "Mind me coming in?" Byron asked.

"You're already in. Might as well." Aaron mumbled sarcastically as he took off his safety goggles.

"That thing seems to be coming together very nicely."

"It's just about done." Aaron slid the device over his left arm and slid his Hunter into the slot on his upper arm. Wires coming from the slot on his Hunter connected to a small rectangular panel that curved around his wrist.

"So what does the little black box where your Hunter usually is do?"

Aaron pressed a piece on the thin panel. Byron watched as sixteen Real Wave screens shot out of it. "I call it the Hunter-Tec. It amplifies the power of my Hunter to an absurd level." The screens vanished while one small one projected from the panel. "Everything a Hunter can do and then some."

"That's pretty cool actually. Look, Juliette and her friend Alexis are here. They're unpacking. Try not to kill them."

"Did Cain give them gear yet?"

"Yes, Juliette wields two swords and her friend Alexis is some sort of sorcerer."

"I can take them."

"Word of advice, don't. Cain doesn't want you making them feel more unwelcome than you already are."

"Whatever." Aaron returned to adjusting several components of the Hunter-Tec while Byron left. Aaron pressed a button and heard the distinct click of a deadbolt sliding into place.

Cain stood in the hallway waiting for Byron. "Any progress on him?"

"No." Byron responded putting his head down.

"It's fine, Byron. I just wish I knew what happened to him that made him like this. Well come on. We still have work to do." Cain walked off with Byron following behind him.

…

Aaron was merged with a Musashi virus in a simulated wave world environment currently under control by Byron who was sending in virus after virus to fight him; his armor made him appear to look like a samurai. The viruses were no match for him. The virus had given him an advanced level of speed and a sword to match it. "Byron, crank it up!" Aaron slashed through several more viruses before disappearing briefly and reappearing several feet away.

Byron cracked his knuckles and began typing away on the console sending in harder viruses. He then pulled up a file directory. "Who knew Cain had this." He scrolled down the list in awe and with some concern.

Aaron saw four Mudefenders all aiming at him. He jumped up high and then attacked one and then charged in another direction hitting the other until they were all destroyed. "He's pretty strong." Juliette walked into the room looking at the monitor.

"He's a violent little creature, when he wants to be." Byron turned in his swivel chair to look at her.

"So what's he like when he's not a violent little creature?" Alexis asked stepping over to the console and examining it.

"A quiet shut-in." Byron told her. "But he can be nice once you get to know him, if he lets you. It definitely takes time." He sighed knowing Aaron had still not opened up to him.

"What are these?" Alexis asked pushing one of the files on the console before Byron could react.

"I wasn't sure." He looked at the screen and watched all of the viruses disappear. Then something else appeared. "Aaron, get ready!" He yelled into the microphone.

"For what?" He asked looking around. Then it happened; Megaman appeared. "Oh, that." He stared at the figure in front of him. "Let's go." He readied his blade engaging the simulation.

"Should I stop him?" Byron asked.

"No, let's see him go." Juliette smiled focusing on the screen with Alexis.

"Bring it." Aaron swung at the silent blue figure. His moves were calculated as it dodged his sword and began to start shooting at him. He activated a battle card causing his sword to turn into a yo-yo with blades on it.

"Nice card." Juliette commented.

"It better be. It set me back twenty-thousand Zennies."

They watched Aaron swing with the yo-yo. It hit Megaman and then returned back hitting him again before disappearing. Aaron then activated another battle card making his sword turn into a large hammer. He swung launching the Megaman program across the field.

"He really doesn't hold back." Alexis crossed her arms looking closer at the screen. The program got off the ground and began firing at Aaron who was running around him. He vanished briefly before appearing behind Megaman. He swung his blade decapitating the simulated hero. His eyes appeared to have a fire in them.

"No he doesn't." Juliette cringed a little bit along with Byron.

Aaron transed out and walked out of the chamber on the other side of the room. He saw them all staring at him. "Oh, you saw that." He looked down as he walked out of the room.

"Do we go after him?" Alexis asked looking to Byron for guidance.

"It's better not to. So do you two want to do some training?" They nodded their heads stepping into the chamber on the other side of the room.

 _…_

Aaron was sitting up in his bed watching a horror movie with the light off. His door opened to show Juliette. She walked over and took a seat next to him. She looked at the screen and then at Aaron who showed no emotion. "This doesn't freak you out?"

"No, it's fake."

"But sometimes it feels real."

"Not real enough. Sometimes I laugh, but that usually doesn't happen."

"What happened to you?" Juliette looked over to him.

"I learned to take care of myself. The first part of that is setting aside your emotions, especially fear."

"And everything else?"

"Look, I know that you're trying to bond with me, but you don't have to."

"Professor Cain says otherwise."

Aaron switched off the TV and laid down on his pillow. "Goodnight." He said motioning to the door.

"Fine, see you in the morning." Juliette walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Believe it or not that's progress." Juliette whipped around to see Professor Cain standing there. "Try taking him out for coffee or something some time." He walked down the hall with his arms crossed behind his back.

The next morning, Aaron was sitting by his computer doing his studying when Alexis knocked on the door. "Juliette and I are going to the coffee shop down the street. She wants to know if you want to come. She's buying."

"I'm done studying." Aaron shut off his computer and followed her out of the house.

The three of them sat at a table at the coffee shop. Aaron was drinking an iced coffee while Juliette sipped a latte. Alexis munched on a pastry. "How do you drink your coffee cold?" Juliette asked.

"How do you drink it hot?" Aaron retorted.

"Do you guys want to have a battle?" Alexis asked looking up from her pastry.

"That came out of the blue." Juliette said setting down her coffee.

"Not really. I'm game." Aaron said sipping his coffee.

"Juliette?" Alexis asked looking for her response.

"Yeah, we can battle." Juliette said looking at the two of them.

 _…_

Cain stood next to Byron looking at monitors by the wave world simulator while Byron regulated the field from his chair.

"EM merge!" Juliette and Alexis shouted entering the simulated environment. Juliette appeared to be wearing some form of military bodysuit with two swords strapped to her back. Alexis on the other hand looked as though she was cosplaying in the short white robes with a silver trim that barely went to her knees; underneath it was a short, white dress. In her hands was a silver staff with a blue orb resting on top of it.

Juliette looked over to her friend and giggled a little bit. "Cute."

"So where's Aaron?"

"Virus merge, Scorcher!" He entered the field wearing a bluish green metal armor with accents of red. On his head was a helmet with eyeholes that glowed red; there was a line where his mouth was. On his right arm was a flamethrower.

"Ready?" Juliette asked pulling out her swords. Aaron nodded his head shooting a stream of fire at her. Juliette dodged it. "Oh, so we're doing that." She ran at him swinging a blade at him. Aaron propelled himself into the sky with a stream of fire. Alexis looked over at her friend and then Aaron. She shot a wide wave at Aaron who cringed from the hit. Aaron loaded a sword card and locked himself in combat with Juliette. "You're not winning this." Aaron leaned back and watched Juliette fall to the ground. He aimed his flamethrower at Juliette ready to finish her.

"Maybe we should stop him." Byron reached for the control panel.

"No, don't interfere." Cain blocked his hand. "Just watch."

Juliette closed her eyes waiting to be finished. Aaron was about to blast her with fire when Alexis hit him with a large hammer knocking him aside. "That has to hurt." She cringed a little bit looking at how far she had hit Aaron. Aaron grabbed his yo-yo and launched it at Alexis and Juliette. It wrapped around both of them, the blades making them wince in pain. The yo-yo whipped back pulling them closer at a fast speed where Aaron was ready with a flamethrower.

Just as he was ready to finish them, Alexis hit him with a hammer sending him back and rendering him unconscious. "You really like those." Juliette looked at Aaron who was forced to trans out.

"They're pretty fun to use." Alexis smiled transing out with Juliette following behind her.

…

Aaron woke up laying in his bed, in his pajamas, and with a cool cloth on his forehead. He jolted upright looking around. Juliette was sitting next to him. "Relax, Alexis just hit you too hard with a Buki card. Here take these." She handed him some aspirin and a glass of water.

Aaron swallowed the pills and took a sip of water before laying back down. Juliette put the cloth back on his forehead. "Who changed me into my pajamas?"

"I did."

"I wish you didn't." Aaron sighed closing his eyes.

"Grow up." Juliette scowled at him. "Cain needs to talk to you when you feel better."

"Whatever." Aaron groaned drifting off to sleep.

Juliette walked out of the room where Byron was waiting. "I got the next shift."

"He's not going anywhere. I don't see why we need to keep an eye on him."

"Cain doesn't like to give him the chance. Also, it helps to make him feel safe. You saw how it was when he woke up."

"Yeah. Keep an eye on him." Juliette walked off down the hall.

"Yeah, I got him." Byron walked into Aaron's room and took a seat at his desk fiddling with one of the figurines by his computer.

…

Aaron woke up again feeling a bit better. This time Cain was sitting next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Aaron said sitting up.

"That's good because I need something from you. We're going to a banquet in a few days to show off our power."

"Why?"

"Funding. This lab isn't free and without interest, we don't have money. I've let you do your own thing for a while now, but now you need to start playing like a team."

"You want me to work with Juliette and Alexis?"

"Yes. Now, go get showered and dressed. They're already waiting for you."

"Fine." Aaron sighed getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom.

…

A few days later, Aaron was standing in front of a mirror tying a tie around his neck. He finished adjusting it before grabbing his jacket and slipping on his shoes. "Ready?" Cain asked standing by the door dressed in a white suit. Alexis and Juliette both wore dresses. Alexis's was aqua while Juliette's was a dark purple. Byron was wearing a black suit like Aaron, but his tie was blue instead of red. "Limo's here." He said opening the door. A driver held the door open for them while they all piled into the limousine. "Pretty cool right?" Cain smiled relaxing.

"I'm used to it." Byron responded.

"Not bad." Alexis smiled a little bit.

…

Aaron was standing around with a glass of soda in his hand. He looked around and saw several wealthy individuals and couples chatting. Cain seemed to have a small group nearby along with Byron who stood by his side. He saw several people walk by clutching their wrists. "Can we get started in here!?" Someone shouted.

With that, the lights went dim except for a large circle in the center of the floor. Cain looked to Aaron and motioned to the circle. Aaron walked into the circle with Juliette and Alexis next to him. The people clutching their wrists stood across from them. Someone shouted for them to begin. "Virus merge, Hotroader!" Alexis and Juliette stood next to him also having wave changed.

The people clutching their wrists unclutched them and removed their jackets and dress shirts. They had Real Wave projectors strapped to their bodies. Weapons materialized in their hands and armor on their bodies. "Fight!" Someone shouted. They were the first ones to rush at them. Juliette had no hesitation stabbing one of them and watching them fall to the ground. Aaron rushed around one of them and struck from behind. Alexis was surrounded by three of them. She cast a Wide Wave sending them back while Aaron and Juliette finished them.

"A bit anticlimactic." An older man said walking forward. He held a cane in his hand with a gold topper. He chuckled a little bit. "Cain, you've outdone yourself on this little project." He walked over to Aaron and grabbed him by the arm. Aaron quickly retracted. "Paranoid one, aren't you?" He smiled a little bit looking him over once more. "Incredible. Cain, you have my bid."

"Wonderful." He smiled as someone brought him a drink.

The party got into full swing as Aaron and Alexis and Juliette ended their waveforms. The band started to play and everyone started to crowd on the dancefloor. Aaron watched a boy flirt with Juliette who smiled as he took her hand and led her on to the dancefloor. The same thing happened to Alexis. Aaron walked over to the bar and had his drink refilled. He looked over to Cain who was talking with several people at a table without Byron nearby. Aaron then looked over to the dancefloor and saw Byron dancing. He looked over to Aaron mouthing, "Help me." Aaron shook his head smiling and took a sip of his drink.

Then a girl walked over to him and stared him in the eye. "This is my daddy's party."

"So who's the old guy with the cane?"

"My grandfather. He loves to spend money."

"Well if you have it, why not?" He mumbled to himself.

"So do you want to dance?" She asked extending her hand.

"Not really." Aaron said taking a sip from his glass.

"It wasn't a question." She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dancefloor. She smiled as she started dancing with Aaron. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "You were really great in that battle."

"It was a lot of training." He responded trying to be polite. "Help me." He mouthed to Byron.

"Just go with it." He mouthed back twirling the girl that he was dancing with.

…

It was late when they got back to the house. Aaron stumbled to his room tossing his suit on the floor as he crawled into his bed. The next morning, he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Have fun last night?" Cain asked setting down his newspaper.

"Could have been better." Aaron said pouring some sugar into his cup.

"Well, the party was just the start. You need to start getting ready to go to school. It's going to be a lot more social interactions."

"I thought when I joined with you school was something not to worry about. That's why we have tutor programs." Aaron took a sip of coffee glaring at him.

"Yes, well things have changed. That Megaman fellow has become a target of interest, and he happens to go to the school. You, Juliette, and Alexis will be going in about a week. I have purchased a condo up there for you to stay in."

"Why isn't Byron coming?"

"He's too old for school, and I need someone around the lab. It gets lonely around here." Aaron was about to speak, but Cain cut him off. "This isn't negotiable."

"Screw this." Aaron stormed off with the mug in his hand.

"He'll come around." Cain sighed returning to his newspaper.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron was sitting in the backseat of a car while Juliette sat in the driver's seat and Alexis sat in the passenger seat. Byron and Cain were standing nearby; Cain was giving some instructions to Juliette and a few items. Byron looked in the window at Aaron. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll live." Aaron responded. "But I need you to do something for me. Be my brother." He held up his Hunter-Tec which was now functioning just on his wrist and not attached to his Hunter.

"Definitely." Byron smiled as a message came up on his screen saying that they were now brothers.

"Best of luck. Have fun." Cain said waving them off. Juliette pulled out of the driveway and drove off towards their destination.

 _…_

It was late in the evening when Juliette parked the car. "We're here." Juliette said turning it off and unlocking it. They all grabbed their bags out of the back and went upstairs. Juliette unlocked the door; the lights came on as soon as they walked inside.

Aaron walked down the hall to his room. He tossed his bag on to his bed and looked at all of the boxes scattered around; Cain had most of their stuff sent in advance. Aaron opened up one of the boxes to see his clothes. He took them out of the box and started putting them in the dresser and the closet. He looked over to his door to see Alexis. "What do you want on your pizza?"

"Black olives." He responded crushing an empty box in his hands. Alexis nodded her head walking away to finish her unpacking. Aaron had just finished making his bed when he heard Juliette calling everyone to eat.

Aaron walked to the dining room table and saw the pizza on the table. "We all get a third." Juliette said setting down some plates and glasses. "Serve yourselves." Alexis wasted no time taking her slices of cheese pizza. Aaron grabbed a couple of slices and put them on his plate. He saw the two liter of soda and quickly filled his glass. Juliette came back and grabbed a slice of the meat pizza. "You guys ready for school tomorrow?"

"Shouldn't be hard." Alexis said taking a drink from her glass.

"The hard part is doing recon on Geo, something I have to do by myself." Aaron said a little annoyed.

"That's not true." Juliette said. "I'm going to be your TA for part of the day, so I can help."

"And spy on me?"

"Cain said you might take an early leave." Alexis responded.

"Am I at least allowed to punch him?"

"No fighting, on or off the wave road unless the situation requires it." Juliette said refilling her glass.

"This is not going to be fun." Aaron took his dishes into the kitchen before returning to his room for the night.

"We're still going to party, right?" Alexis asked.

"Oh, definitely." Juliette smiled. "We're going to have fun while we're here."

 _…_

The next morning, Aaron woke up to the control panel on his wall beeping. A video screen popped up with Juliette on it. "GET UP!" She was shouting. "We are not going to be late. GET UP!"

Aaron groggily walked over to the panel and shut it off. He got dressed putting on a pair of black shorts and a blue t-shirt. Over it, he zipped up a light gray, sleeveless hoodie. He placed his Hunter on his left arm. He finished getting ready and grabbed his backpack sitting by his desk. He slung it over his shoulder before walking out of his room. He walked to the door where Alexis and Juliette were waiting. Alexis was wearing a pair of white short shorts and a white hoodie with light blue cat ears on top. Juliette had on jeans, a t-shirt, and a short leather jacket.

"Ready to go?" Juliette asked. Aaron nodded his head. "Here, lunch money." Juliette transferred some money to Aaron's Hunter. "Let's go." She opened the door. The group took the elevator downstairs and walked outside. People were already out, opening their stores, walking to work, and walking to school.

They walked into the building. "Good, they have coffee." Aaron walked to the small café and paid for a large cup of coffee. He added in some cream and sugar before rejoining the group. "How long until classes start?" He watched a boy with spiked brown hair, a blonde haired girl, a short boy, and a rather large boy walk by. The boy with spiked brown hair glanced at him.

"You should probably get going." Juliette said walking off. "I'll see you guys at lunch."

"See ya later." Alexis walked off.

"Bye." Aaron gave a small wave before walking off.

 _Meanwhile…_

Geo sat at his desk with his friends nearby. "What's going on Geo?" Luna saw that he looked distracted.

"Nothing, it's just that I saw these people outside the café. I've never seen them here before."

"Is that one of them?" Zack asked pointing to a boy leaning against a wall; his head was down and his hood was up. Geo nodded his head. "Maybe it's a new student."

Luna glared at him. "If it was a new student, I would have known about it." She started looking through the messages on her Hunter. "They didn't send anything."

"Students, take your seats." Mr. Shepar walked to the front of the room. "I have something special for you today." He looked to see Aaron still leaning against the wall. "Come over here." Aaron finished his coffee and tossed it into the trashcan. He walked over and pulled down his hood. "Class, this is our new student, Aaron."

"Where do I sit?" He asked.

"You can take that seat in the back." He pointed. Aaron nodded his head walking over. He dropped his bag to the floor and pulled his hood up.

"Hi." A boy smiled at him.

Aaron looked at him before putting his head down. He put his hand in his pocket feeling the Hunter Adapters in it. _I really need to get out of here._

"Aaron." Mr. Shepar called to him.

He looked up from his seat to see the class staring at him. "You doing okay there?"

"I'm fine." He said putting a hand on his forehead.

"Would you mind answering this problem then? I know that you're new here…"

Aaron cut him off. "It's fine." He opened up the application on his desk and quickly solved the equation before putting his head down again.

"That's correct." Mr. Shepar said looking it over. "Good job." After a little while longer, he called for a break. "Feel free to relax for a little bit." He walked out of the classroom heading for the teacher's lounge.

A few students walked over to Aaron to meet him. "Do you have a wizard?"

"No." He responded plainly.

"Where did you go to school before this?"

"Homeschooled."

"Do you want to be brothers?

"No." He started to grow annoyed prompting him to stand up and walk away only for Geo and the others to walk over to him.

"Hey, I'm Geo."

"Cool." He responded sarcastically walking away. _You're the reason I'm here. If I was allowed to, I'd be beating you to a pulp._

"What's his deal?" Luna asked walking over to Geo.

"I don't know. Maybe he's just shy."

"It's my job to make new students feel welcome." She walked over to Aaron. "Hi, I'm Luna. I'm the student body president."

"Is that supposed to make me like you more or less?" Aaron asked raising an eyebrow.

Luna seemed a little irritated. Bud walked over. "Is there a problem?"

"I have it under control." Luna responded prompting him to walk away. "So, do you like it here?"

"Not really."

"Do you have any friends yet?"

"No."

"Would you like to hang out with me and my friends?"

"I would prefer not to."

Luna seemed to grow a bit irritable, but at that moment, Mr. Shepar walked back into the room. "Okay everyone, let's take our seats."

Class continued for a while longer until the bell rang for lunch break. Aaron grabbed his bag and left the classroom heading out to get his lunch.

Once he had his lunch, he found a table in the courtyard where Alexis and Juliette were waiting. "Make any friends?" Juliette asked.

"No. You?"

"I'm doing pretty well." Juliette responded. Alexis nodded her head in agreement. Aaron started picking at his food.

Geo and his friends were eating nearby. "Who's he eating with?" Zack asked pointing to a table.

"I don't know. They're in a different class." Luna responded. "I'm going to go find out." She stood up and walked over to the table.

"What do you want?" Aaron asked.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"These are my sisters, Juliette and Alexis." He pointed to them respectively. "Please leave now."

"I'll see you back in class." She walked off to rejoin her group.

"You're really bad at this." Juliette smirked.

"I'm not in the mood to make friends." Aaron said tossing the empty food container into the trashcan.

"Can you make friends?" She asked.

"If I wanted to."

"I can believe that." Alexis said finishing her food.

"Do you want to walk back to class together?" Juliette asked. Aaron shrugged his shoulders grabbing his bag. "We'll see you after class Alexis." Alexis nodded her head in understanding. Juliette grabbed her bag and ran a little bit to catch up to Aaron.

Back in class, Aaron found his seat while the other students started to return. Juliette was outside having a conversation with Mr. Shepar. The bell rang and everyone found their seats and Mr. Shepar and Juliette walked into the room. "Class, this is our new teacher's aide, Juliette."

"Hi everyone." Juliette waved to the class. "I take it you met my little brother, Aaron."

The class turned around to look at him. "Your sister is so pretty." A girl told him.

"Well, let's get back to our lesson." Mr. Shepar said opening a file on his desk.

After classes, Aaron walked home with Juliette and Alexis. When he got inside, he dropped his bag in his room and took off his hoodie. He started doing his homework which he finished quickly. He then opened up his computer and started using the digital tutor to keep up with his lessons.

"You don't have to be doing that." Juliette said leaning on the entrance to his room. "You could treat this like a vacation."

"I'm not allowed on the wave road unless something happens, so I'm trying to do something with my spare time."

"You don't play videogames or anything?"

"Never had any. I played a few times. They're fun."

"Byron's coming up on Friday." Aaron perked up a little bit at that. "He said that you guys can hang out."

"Sounds good."

"He's supposed to be checking up on us."

"Byron's pretty relaxed about that stuff."

"I know. I'll call you when dinner's ready." She walked off leaving Aaron alone. He returned to studying.

 _…_

Aaron walked down the halls with his hands in his pockets, his hood up, and his head down. Despite Juliette always being around in class and pushing him to be with others, he still showed no signs of wanting to be social with anyone. If anything, he was growing more irritable. Not being allowed to go on the wave road helped contribute to this.

He continued walking down the hall until he bumped into Geo. The Hunter Adapters in his pockets went flying. He immediately got down on the floor and started picking them up.

Geo also got on his knees and started to help. "Sorry." He rubbed the back of his head giving a nervous smile. "Here." He held out one of the adapters to Aaron who snatched it from him. "Why do you have so many Hunter Adapters?"

"It's nothing." Aaron said quickly. He grabbed the last one and put it in his pocket. "I'll see you in class." He stood up and ran off.

"What's his deal?" Omega-Xis asked.

"He's just shy." Geo responded. "I don't think he likes it here that much."

"Well he's not going to make friends like that."

"It's not easy being new here. I remember when I first decided to come back to school."

"I guess you're right. Now, let's go meet up with the others before Luna loses it." Geo nodded his head running off.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron sat in class with his head down at his desk. He was frustrated. He had spotted Megaman on the wave road several times. He was envious. Each time he would ask Juliette to engage him, but she would deny him permission instead telling him to do recon; the orders came from Cain and were to be strictly enforced unless the situation was life threatening to them.

"You okay?" Juliette tapped his shoulder lightly.

"I'm fine." He mumbled with his head still down. "Just waiting for the day to be over." Juliette walked away when she saw a student raising their hand.

The day eventually ended; Aaron walked home with Juliette and Alexis. When they opened the door to the apartment, Byron was sitting on the couch watching TV. "You guys finally got back." He smiled walking over to them giving each of them a hug. He hugged Aaron last. "Happy to see me?" He nodded his head smiling a little bit. "Go get your homework done and we can go hang out. I have to talk to Juliette about a few things." Aaron walked to his room with his bag and sat down at his desk immediately starting his homework.

A little while later, Aaron walked back into the living room and saw Byron still talking with Juliette on the couch. "I'm done."

Byron looked at him. "Well, I think we covered everything. We can go now if you're ready." Aaron nodded his head walking out the door. Byron got off the couch and caught up to him. After a brief ride on the wave liner, they had arrived at Spica Mall. The two walked through the mall together talking. "So what have you been up to?"

"Recon, that's all I'm allowed to do. Cain's been getting the recordings."

"So what do you want to do, besides fight?"

"Let's go to the arcade." Aaron responded walking towards it. He put some Zennies into the machine and picked up the toy gun that served as his controller. Byron also put some money into the machine and picked up the gun meant for the second player. Assassins started to appear on the screen. Aaron and Byron shot at them not missing a shot. The game soon turned into a contest seeing who could get the most kills. It was not until the last level came that a winner would be decided. Aaron and Byron were now dueling. As soon as they saw the signal, they took their shots; both of them died in that instant.

"Good game." Byron put his gun back in the holder. "Let's go to the food court. I could use something to eat." Byron put an arm around the boy's shoulder and started walking with him.

Geo, Sonia, Zack, Bud, and Luna were also walking through the mall at that time. "That's Aaron, right?" Zack asked pointing at him.

"That's Aaron?" Sonia asked having only heard about him. Geo nodded his head. "Who's that he's with?"

"I don't know." Geo shrugged. "They look like good friends."

Aaron continued walking through the mall with Byron. This time he had a container of french-fries in his hands. "Hey, let's stop here." Byron said pointing to the wave pet store.

"Why?" Aaron threw the now empty container in a trashcan.

"Just to look around." Byron walked inside with Aaron reluctantly following behind him. They walked over to a small console at one of the counters. "You know how this works?" Aaron shook his head. "Select your animal, mix and match breeds for characteristics, start working on the personality, and then decide whether to take it home or start over again."

"You want me to make a pet?"

"Juliette and Alexis also thought it might be a good idea. I'll leave you to it." Byron walked off to one of the demonstration pens and started playing with the puppies.

Aaron started pressing buttons on the console watching the animal be built before his very eyes. Several times, he pressed a button scrapping his creation while he started over again. Eventually he had a final design. He pressed the submit button and received an email on his Hunter telling him to go to the front desk to pick up his pet. Byron saw him walk away and immediately walked up to the front desk with him. The woman at the counter put a pet carrier on it and gave Aaron a program for making pet food. "I'm paying." Byron said paying the balance on his Hunter. He also paid for a pet bed, food and water bowls, toys and several other items that would be shipped back to the apartment. Aaron carried the pet carrier with him out of the store. "Can I see it?" Byron asked.

"When we get home." Aaron smiled a little bit at the pet carrier. "But before we go, I want you to see Megaman fight."

"How do you expect to make that happen?" Byron asked having an answer in mind.

"Cain makes it easy to hack stuff. The real issue is finding the right way to make trouble." Aaron opened the program on his Hunter and pressed a few more keys uploading a small concentration of noise into the Spica Mall mainframe. Alarms started to blare and gates sealed off the exits and entrances to the mall. Wizards appeared trying to keep everyone calm with little luck. "He should come soon." Aaron put on a pair of sunglasses and plugged them into his Hunter running a program that allowed him to see the wave road.

Byron did the same thing looking at the concentration of noise hovering on the wave road. "How often do you do this?"

"Less often than you think." Aaron said keeping his eyes focused on the wave road.

"That noise came out of nowhere." Geo ran along the wave road eyeing the noise cluster that was giving off smaller bursts of noise while simultaneously creating viruses.

"Looks like you have a fan, kid." Omega-Xis materialized on Geo's arm looking at the crowd seeing Aaron and Byron staring directly at them. "You think he had something to do with this?"

Thoughts now crossed Geo's mind. "I'm not sure. Let's just deal with the noise." He changed the subject firing his mega buster at the noise cluster destroying it. The last thing to do was to deal with the viruses that it created. He deleted them quickly before transing out.

"He's good." Byron said removing his sunglasses. The metal gates lifted signaling the noise problem had been dealt with.

"I still haven't been able to see him at full power."

"You'll get your chance. Now, let's get home." Byron said walking to the exit with Aaron.

 _…_

"He's gone." Geo was now standing where Aaron and Byron watched him battle.

"Doesn't look like he left anything behind either." Omega-Xis materialized from the Hunter scanning the ground for any signs or clues. "Don't worry kid. We'll get him."

"Yeah." Geo tried to give an optimistic smile, but he was unhappy. Every time something exciting was happening, it only seemed to lead to something bad.

 _…_

Aaron and Byron walked into the apartment; Aaron was smiling looking down at the pet carrier. "Let's see it." Juliette said getting off the couch with Alexis. Aaron nodded his head taking a seat on the floor. He opened the cage door and watched a small dog with the body of a corgi and several features of a Siberian husky walk out of the cage. "Come here, Fennick." The small dog walked over to Aaron and jumped into his lap.

"Why Fennick?" Alexis asked scratching the dog behind the ears.

"It sounded like a good name. Plus, I can call him Fenn if I want."

"He's cute." Juliette smiled as the dog let her rub its belly. "We put his bed in your room and his dishes in the kitchen."

"I'm going to go and try to make him some food." Aaron stood up and walked into the kitchen with Fennick following closely behind him. Aaron opened up the food program on his Hunter and started blending different kinds of food together. "Fish or beef?" He looked at Fennick. "Fish?" He asked earning an enthusiastic bark from the dog. "Beef?" He remained silent. "Fish." He said adding it to the blend. Aaron continued adding to the blend making sure that it was balanced before finally making it materialize in the bowl. Fennick immediately started eating. "Good?" The dog barked happily wagging his tail while he continued to eat until he had finished. He followed by taking a long drink from the water bowl. "You want to see your bed?" Fennick let out another eager bark following Aaron to his room. He walked inside and the dog immediately jumped on to the bed. "Close enough." Aaron grabbed some clothes from his dresser and walked into the bathroom.

Fennick jumped off the bed and decided to look around the apartment. He walked past Juliette's room and then Alexis's. Both doors were closed keeping him from entering. The small dog wandered back to the living room where he sat in Alexis's lap having his ears scratched and his belly rubbed.

"Such a sweet dog." Juliette smiled petting it.

"You think he'll help Aaron?" Byron looked concerned. "You said that he's really irritable and unhappy."

"I think Fennick will help." Juliette responded.

A little while later, Aaron walked into the living room with a pair of pajama pants on and a t-shirt. "Goodnight guys. Come on, Fennick." He patted his leg and the dog followed after him heading back to his room with him. He laid down in his bed with Fennick lying next to him.

"I think he's already improving a little bit." Juliette said.

"He smiled." Alexis added.

"Get him a fight with Megaman and he'll be overjoyed." Byron joked.

"Unless he loses." Juliette retorted. "Let's just stick with the dog for now."


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron walked down the sidewalk. He had one hand in his pocket while another was holding a leash connected to Fennick. The dog eagerly looked at each person they passed sometimes pulling closer to them. Aaron would sigh each time someone stopped him to pet Fennick and ask questions about him. He continued walking the dog staring at the ground. He sighed hearing Geo talking to someone and looked up to confirm it was indeed him. He saw her talking to a girl with pink hair. He recognized her as Sonia Strumm, a rather popular popstar. "Come on, let's go." He tugged on the dog's leash trying to get him to turn around, so they could leave before being seen.

"Aaron?" He heard a voice calling his name. He sighed watching Geo and Sonia walk over. Fennick greeted them eagerly as both kids sat down to pet the dog.

"What's his name?" Sonia asked receiving a kiss from the dog.

"Fennick." Aaron mumbled.

"He's cute." Sonia smiled petting the dog.

Omega-Xis materialized from Geo's Hunter glaring at Aaron. "Anything special you like about that Megaman guy?"

"Mega, stop." Geo quickly forced him back into the Hunter.

"I don't like anything about him." Aaron tugged on Fennick's leash. "I need to get going now." The dog whimpered being torn away from its new friends. Aaron walked off pulling his hood up and putting his head down.

Later in the evening, Juliette walked into Aaron's room. Several screens were hovering around the room. "You can stop pretending to be busy." Aaron pressed a button and the majority of the screens disappeared only showing one in front of him. He was laying in his bed watching a movie with Fennick laying next to him.

"You get to use the wave world simulators Byron left us?" Juliette asked pointing to a black box sitting on Aaron's desk.

"Yes." He said continuing to watch his movie.

"Are you okay?" Juliette asked.

"I'm fine. Just leave." Aaron seemed to be growing irritable.

"Okay." Juliette sighed walking out of the room. The door closed behind her.

The next morning, Juliette and Alexis had their backpacks over their shoulders ready to leave. "Where's Aaron?" Alexis asked looking around.

Juliette sighed rubbing her head. She walked down the hall to Aaron's room and opened the door. She saw Aaron laying in bed doing his studies with a tutor program. "You coming to school?" He looked at her coldly before turning back to the Real Wave screen in front of him. "Got it." Juliette said walking out of the room.

"I'm assuming it didn't go well." Alexis said walking out of the apartment with Juliette.

"He's being a brat." Juliette said as they stepped into the elevator.

"Aaron's not in school today." Luna said looking at the empty seat in the classroom. "Maybe we should pay him a visit after school?"

"Maybe he just needs some privacy." Geo said a little nervous.

"We could ask Juliette." Zack suggested adjusting his glasses.

"We'll ask her when she comes to class." Luna said before returning her attention to the front of the room.

Meanwhile, Aaron had finished his studies and stood in the simulated wave world environment battling enemies merged with a HotRoader virus. His speed was no match for the viruses.

Later in the day, Luna had her hand raised waiting for Juliette to walk over. "After school, would it be okay for us to check up on Aaron?"

"He's fine. He's just not feeling that great today."

"Could we still check up on him? It's my job to make all of the students feel like a part of this school."

"I don't think it's the best idea right now." Juliette said walking away.

After classes ended for the day, Juliette walked into Aaron's room. "Geo and his friends asked about you today."

"What did you tell them?" Aaron turned over in his bed staring at Juliette plainly.

"Just that you weren't feeling well and that they shouldn't come see you."

"Thanks." Aaron responded.

"Let's just try not to make this a regular thing."

"No promises." Aaron said reclining back in his bed.

Just then the doorbell rang. A Real Wave appeared on Juliette's Hunter displaying the faces of Geo, Sonia, Bud, Luna, and Zack.

"Noooooo!" Aaron groaned pulling a pillow over his face. "Please get rid of them." He groaned again.

"I'll try." Juliette saw Aaron's distress. She walked out of the room and walked to the door answering it.

"Hi Juliette. We came to see Aaron." Luna said with a smile.

"I told you guys, he's fine. He really doesn't need you guys checking in on him." Juliette tried closing the door only for Luna to put her foot in it.

"I just want to see him." She looked at Juliette with a glare.

Juliette sighed knowing they would not leave. "Geo, you can come in with one friend of your choice." Juliette knew Aaron would be unhappy, but she also knew if things got as worse as she thought, he would get his battle with Megaman.

Geo looked around nervously at his friends trying to make the best choice. _Luna wants to see him, but if things get bad, I need Sonia on my side._ "I pick…Sonia." Geo hesitated making his decision. Luna glared at him tapping her foot while Sonia followed him inside.

"Come with me." Juliette said escorting Geo and Sonia down the hall to Aaron's room. "Geo, I think you already know what you're getting into with him." Juliette opened the door. "Aaron, your friends are here to see you."

Aaron looked up from his Hunter glaring at them briefly before returning to it. Fennick jumped off the bed eager to see them again. "Does this mean we get to battle now?" Aaron asked looking at Juliette. She shrugged her shoulders feeling the tension in the air. Aaron got out of his bed stretching out. "Geo, I don't think you know how long I've been waiting for this." Aaron pulled out his Hunter smiling a little.

"Come on kid, let him have it!" Omega-Xis growled materializing from Geo's Hunter.

"I'll see you on the battlefield. Virus Merge, HotRoader!" Aaron shouted transing into his simulated Wave World environment.

"You should go in after him." Juliette said stripping the bed. "He's been sitting in this thing all day."

"Right. Transcode Megaman!" Geo shouted transing into the simulated Wave World environment. Sonia transed in as Harp Note following after Geo.

"This kid has a nice set up." Omega-Xis said looking around the flat plane.

Geo was met with a sharp kick from behind knocking him to the ground. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." Aaron said backing away on the wheels attached to his feet. He pulled out a battle card causing a sword to appear on his arm. He started charging at Geo readying to attack with his sword.

"Come on kid." Geo accessed his card library activating his own sword card. He leapt to his feet clashing with Aaron who pushed him back with his speed.

"Machine gun string!" Sonia shouted as strings shot out of her guitar latching on to Aaron. He could feel the waves from her attack as he fell to his knees.

"Thanks." Geo smiled at her running to her side.

"I was only expecting Megaman." Aaron sighed pulling out his battle card library. "Yo-yo!" He swung the bladed disc letting it wrap around Geo. Aaron started to run using the wheels on his boots to pick up speed as he dragged Geo around. He then opened an application on his Hunter allowing him to manipulate the terrain of the environment. He created a boulder dragging Geo directly into it. "This is my world, and I will use it to destroy you." Aaron activated the program once more generating grass beneath them. He then activated a Heat Grenade battle card and threw it at Geo and Sonia. The burning sensation only intensified from the grass beneath them.

"This guy doesn't play fair." Omega-Xis growled.

"We need to do something about him." Lyra chimed in.

"Break sabre!" Aaron materialized the weapon on his arm. He began to charge at the duo once more readying a slash attack.

"Machine gun string!" Sonia shouted as she let several strings latch on to Aaron's body. "Geo, give him everything you got!"

"Break sabre!" Geo activated his battle card and charged the stunned Aaron sending pain throughout his body. The direct hit was enough to force him to trans out.

A little while later, Geo stood next to Sonia while Juliette laid Aaron down on his bed. "Believe it or not, you did the right thing." Juliette said turning to Geo and Sonia. "Unfortunately there is now the downside of this. I need to call my superior and tell him that our cover has been blown. Whether we stay or leave is up to them. I would hope you leave WAZA out of this, but I know your obligations to them." She watched Geo nod his head. "Just know that we are not your enemy, but we are certainly not your friends. For Aaron, you've made a rival out of him. Regardless of where he is, he will be determined to battle you again."

"We can take him anytime any place." Omega-Xis smirked materializing from Geo's Hunter.

"Mega, stop it." Geo forced Omega-Xis back into his Hunter.

"You guys should get going now. Aaron needs to rest. He'll probably take another day off school too."

Geo nodded his head walking out of the room with Sonia.


End file.
